The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bergenia hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Spring Fling’. Bergenia is in the family Saxifragaceae. The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program to create outstanding garden Bergenia. The new cultivar was created from controlled crosses using proprietary parents. The exact parents were not recorded and are unknown.